dos mundos un destino origenes
by caleb.mirandacrespo.96
Summary: Abese me preguntais de donde soy quienes son mis padres por que tengo magia sinedo un pegaso pues asercaos os voy a contar una historia el origen de todo


MUCHOS ME PREGUNTAN SOBRE MI NOMBRE Y YO SIEMPRE RESPOND QUE SI DEVERDAD LO QUIEREN SABER Y ABESES LAS PERSONAS ME PROGUNTAN POR QUE DIGO ESO Y HOY OS LO VOY A RESPONDER...

LES DIGO ESO POR QUE LES DOY LA OPORTUNIDAD DE SEGUIR CON SU VIDA NORMAL YA QUE LAS PERSONAS QUE SABEN MI NOMBRE ESTAN EXPUESTAS A QUE SU VIDA NUNCA VUELVA ASER LA MISMA

ASERCAOS OS VOY A CONTAR UNA HISTORIA ... DE QUE TRATA ...BUENO

EL PORQUE DE MI CABELLO BLANCO Y NEGRO

EL PORQUE DE MI MAGIA SIENDO UN PEGASO

EL PORQUE DE MIS DOS LADOS DEMONIO Y ANGEL

El POR QUE TENGO MAS DE 1500AÑOS DE VIDA Y SOLO TENGO 16

EL ORIGEN... DE TODO

**DOS MUNDOS UN DESTINO**

_**ORIGENES**_

_**Todo empezo cuando nasi ase mas de 1500 años ... si oiste bien 1500 años nunca supe en donde nasi ni quienes eran mis padres solo recuerdo poca parte de mi vida un momento clave**_

_**Recuerdo que un poni me dejo en una canasta y atras de ella todo se estava quemando y luego cerre los ojos y al abrirlos vio auna poni de cabelli castaño y ojos azules y me also y me puso a su lomo de ahi no recuerdo parte de mi niñez **_

_**Aqui es donde se sentra la historia**_

_**Cada mañana despertava y siempre le ayudava ha limpiar y aser los que aseres del hogar yo la adorava por que ella era la que me cuidava ...ella me enseñava honestidad ha siempre ser leal siempre ser amable nunca dejar de reir y aser jeneroso**_

_**Aunque en esa epoca ninguna de esas cosas importava a inguno de los ponis. pegasos .unicornios. alicornios y toda especies vivientes en el mundo antigo ya que todos los seres se unieron por primeravez dejando atras su odio por ser diferentes para por lo menos tener un reyo de esperanza contra un solo enemigo ...**_

_**Los demonios ...**_

_**Que quienes eran estos tales demonios**_

_**Criaturas . Mounstros .personajes malignos quu venian de otra dimencion **_

_**Viajavan de dimencion en dimecion conqujstando planetas destruyendo civilizaciones y vidas **_

_**Y este no ivq a ser la esepcion **_

_**Al margen de todo esto todas las criaturas del mundo antiguo se unieron y enfrentaron justos a estos demonios pero solo era el inicio ya que**_

_**Solo un tercio del ejercito demonia habia traspaso los portales y un ejercito 10000 veses mayor se asercava **_

_**El rey de los alicornios convoco a una junta pidiendo a todas las clases de pony que entrenaran a los niños. Niñas mujeres adolecentes ... atodo el mundo si era nesesario incluso asus dos pequeñas hijas luna y celestia **_

_**Pasaron los años desde que estallo a quella y llego el momento de mi cumpleaños numero 6 y la señora que me cuidava y considerava que era mi madre habia envejesido y estava en sus ultimos dias y decidio aserme una fiesta de cumpleaños pero como no tenia amigos la fiesta era solo para mi y para ella jejejeje...**_

_**Recuerdo muy bien lo que paso ese dia**_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**La señora que cuidava a kalev habia organizado una pequeña fiestesita para celebrar que kalev cumplia los 6 años de vida y ya despues de soplar las velitas habia llegado la hora de que kalev resiviera un regalo que cambiaria su vida **_

_**Rous (abrazo a kalev)-mira pequeño a llegado la hora de que te diga la verdad**_

_**Kalev-que pasa mami**_

_**Rous (inclina la cabeza)-no soy tu madre**_

_**Kalev-que estas diciendo acso no me quieres**_

_**Rous-te quiero con todo mi corazon mi niño pero no soy tu mama...**_

_**Deecho tu llegaste ami**_

_**Kalev abrazo a rous y esra empezo a contar la historia**_

_**Recuerdo que antes de conocerte trabajava en las minas de plata ya que los potros ivan a la guerra era dever de nosotras la yeguas cultivar ... sembrar y entrar en las minas a extraer el metal para sus armadura y recuerdo que un dia nos dejaron ir a beber agua de un rio serca la mina y cuandon llegamos logre divisar una sesta que bajava por la corriete no le di importancia pero derrepente la sesta se dirijio asia donde estava yo y cuando toco mis cascos se escucho un llando de un bebe y ahi te vi un pequeño bebe indefenso y alverme se calmo **_

_**Derrepente sonaron las alarmas y solo ksignificava una cosa...demonios **_

_**Entonces en lo unico que pensava era en sacarte de que aquel lugar asi que coji la sesta la puse en mi lomo y empeze a galopar lo mas rapido que pude entonces aparecieron los demonios nos persiguieron durante unos instantes y luego aparecio la milicia y nos salvaron y al verme con un bebe me sacaron de aquel lugar y me trajeron aqui desde entonces tee e cuidado como si fueras mi hijo **_

_**Rous habia terminado de contar la historia y **_

_**kalev mirava atentamente a rous**_

_**Kalev (confundido) no puede ser y quienes son mis padres en donde estan ellos**_

_**Rous (secando las lagrimas de kalev)-no lo se tesoro lo unico que encontre en la sesta fue esta tunica para un poni adulto y un sobre que contenia este nombre**_

_**Rous saco de un cajon el sobre y la tunica y le dio el sobre a kalev para que lo leyera**_

_**Querido hijo yo y tu padre lamentamos no estar ahi para verte creser solo hay una cosa que tienes que saber que tu padre y yo te amamos **_

_**La tunica que te entregamos es para que te protejas y te sera util cuando . crescas**_

_**Si algun dia tienes alguna duda de como te llamas ...pues tu nombre es kalev... **_

_**Kalev habia terminado de leer la carta y se puso allorar entonces rous empezo a calmar al niño destozado y le dijo**_

_**Rous (sacando la tunica del cajon) esta es la tunica que venia en tu canasta y la exsamine durante sierto tiempo y vi que esta echo de ilos de metal que es super lijera y esta echa de metal trate de cortarla para que fuese de tu medida pero las tijeras se rompiero **_

_**Kalev-entonces tu no eres mi madre**_

_**Rous (dejo a un lado la tunica y abrazo al pequeño niño )-aunque yo no te aya traido a este mundo siempre seras mi pequeño hijo**_

_**Kalev (abrazo a rous)-y tu siempre seras mi mama**_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_**Apezar de todo yo sigo queriendo a rous como si fuera mi madre pero dos dias despues se habia aprobado la orden de que toda mujer y niño mayor a los 10años tendria que ser llevado a los cuarteles eel palacio imperial para ser enlistado y comenzar con su entrenamiento en el area que mas le combeniese y vinieron a por rous dejandome sin ningun ponie adulto que me cuidase y que asen con los niños sin padres ... los envian al orfanto y al llegar a aquel lugar me costo aser amigos ya que era un lugar humedo con pardes apunto de caerse y sin tejas en el techo sin contar que los otros ponies eran muy malos con migo por que era muy devil para volar entonces en mi gran soledad y despues de aber sido golpeado por los niños mas grandes conoci a luan un gripin y rosa una unicornio y ellos me ayudaron me llevaron a una parte del bosque donde sacaron unas plantans curativas y lss pusieron en mis eridas**_

_**Luan era un gripin gracioso cordial y siempre era leal cual quier cosa que prometia la cumplia y rosa era una unicornio especial ya que solo ella aprendio a aser transformaciones alos 3años de edad **_

_**Y en poco tiempk nos volvimos mejores amigos nos cuidavamos uno del otro siempre andavamos juntos y defendiamos alos mas pequeños que llegavan al orfanato claro que luan y yo siempre saliamos lastimados y rosa por alguna razon asia que nadie la tocase **_

_**Y por las noches nos des elabamos asta tarde jugando en los techos del orfanato y viendo como rosa transformava a una rana en cual quier objeto y ami y luan nos causava mucha gracia **_

_**Pasanron los años y aparte de ser mejores amigos nos volvimos hermanos pero nuestr hermandad se puso aprueba ese año ya que los tres cumpliamos 10 y la primera en cumplirlos seria rosa e tonces luan y yo decidimos que no podiamos dejarla que se fuera solo pero que opcion teniamos nostros cumpliriamos 10 en meses y a rosa se la vendrian a buscar mañana entonces decidimos huir y vivir e el vosque ya que luan era el experto en plantas y rosa la experta en sobrevivir **_

_**Asi que un dia antes planeamos las cosa y al toca las 00:00 de aquel dia festejamos los 10 año de rosa y partimos de aquel orfanato en la madrugada **_

_**Hay de nosotros tres niños quick escapa must he aquí orfanato para pescar en mejor lugar donde vivir y estar unidos**_

_**La noche era larga y para nuestra suerte comenzo a llover unavez saliendo de aquel lugar nos topamos con una patrulla de guardis que nos persiguieron y no nos que do de otra que adentrarnos en el bosque obscuro hoy conosido como everfree pero antes selo considerava elbosque obscuro ya que ese territorio le pertenecia a los demonios **_

_**Entre malesa y ojas nos separamos y eso iso que me adentrara mas en el bosque envusca de mis hermanos **_

_**La obscuridad de la noche no facilitava el axeso asi el interior del bosque y con los truenome giava hast que dentre la malesa de aquel temible vosque logre divisar una luz me asome para ver que era aquella luz y al asercarme senti un aliento en mi espalda rapidamente me di la vuelta vi que eran mis hermanos todo empapados por la lluvi y juntos nos asercamos y vimos un circulo pintado de senisas negras como lanoche y antorchas de donde salia humo rojo como pa sangre y en medio vimos a un ibrido a un saserdote maligno un invokador y vimos que estava practicando alguna especie de echizo entonces desidimos salir de ahi pero de proto desaparecio y nos dimos la vuelta y estava en nuestras espaldas con una sonrisa siniestra y con sangre resvalando de entre sus garras **_

_**un miedo invadio nuestras almas y empezamos a correr y solo escuchavamos palabras de aquel siniestro invokador derrepente un rayo callo sobre nosotros nos dejo tendidos en el suelo **_

_**Apunto de desmayarme vi que luan y rosa estavan enbueltos en una bruma obscura y que yo espezava a cambiar no sentia mis cascos mis movimientos fallaban no tenia control de mi mismo entonces el dolor surgio y me desmalle **_

_**Durante el tiempo que estuve inconsiente vi cosas ... vi alos demonios organisando un ataque contra el imperio y vi que pasaria si tuvieran exito entonces lo vi a el **_

_**Rey de los demonios haaa baltariun el demonio comas poder entre ellos y lo vi sentado en el trono de imperial y ante el estavan postrdos todas las especies de ponis en la tierra entonces vi una luz y me dijo **_

_**TU VIAJE EMPIEZA AQUI**_

_**Entonces desperte y vi que estava en un cuarto y delante mio estava un unicornio con medallas y un casco dorado y se me aserco y me dijo**_

_**Flashback**_

_**-hee tranquilo te encuentras bien no tienes dolores de cabeza o mareos**_

_**Kalev(levantandose de la cama)-no ...endonde me encuentro... quien es usted**_

_**-perdona mis modales soy el capita de la armada real de rey alicornio universo y la princesa galaxy ho me puedes desir maik **_

_**Kalev (confundido)-donde estan mis hermanos **_

_**Miek-tranquilo estan bien pero antes de que salgas tengo que decirte algo**_

_**Kalev-que es**_

_**Miek-es algo que cambiara tu vida**_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_**Entonces miek empezo a contarme sobre lo que habia pasado en esa noche que aquel invokador nos lanzo un echizo de que nuestras almas estarian contaminadas con miles de demonios y serviriamos al rey demonio baltariun pero justo en aquel momento en el que me desmaye miek y sus hombres nos encontraron y nos llevaron delante la princesa galaxya y ella empezo a limpiar nustras almas pero la mia fue la que limpio al ultimo y me dijo que parte del aquel demonio aun seguia en mi alma pero que no tomaria control de mi cuerpo siempre y cuando no lo probocase y tambien dijo que habiamos desarollado un efecto secundario talez como agilidad fuerza uso de la magia entonces unavez ya terminaba de explicarme miek sobre lo que me habia pasado decidio llevarme al campo de entrenamiento y al salir me di cuenta que estavamos en el mismisimo palacio imperial entonces mientras nos dirijiamos a una de las asiendas escuche una voz familiar**_

_**Flash back**_

_**De entre la nada kalev escucho un grito **_

_**- kalev...mi pequeño**_

_**Kalev (sorprendido por oir esas palabras)-podra ser posible**_

_**Entonces kalec se dio vuelta y dentre los ponis que entrenavan salio rous corriendo en direccion asia kalev y este por la alegria abrazo a la que unavez considero como su verdadera mama **_

_**Rous- mi pequeño como as estado**_

_**Kalev (sonriendo)-muy bien**_

_**Rous (llorosa)-quien te cuido **_

_**Kalev-nadie mama tuve que apañarmelas solo**_

_**Rous-mira como as cresido ya no eres el pequeño que unavez cuide**_

_**Kalev- a un asi yo te considero mi mama**_

_**Rous (se puso a llorar)-como te extrañe pequeño **_

_**Kalev - yo tambiem mama**_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_**entonces luego de reencontrarme con mi madre el capitan miek nos tuvo que volver a separar pero no por mucho ya que el permitiria que ella me cuidara y se mudara a la nueva habitacion que me dieron **_

_**Despues de aquel conmovedor momento que tuve me diriji al campo de entrenamiento donde me reencontre con mis hermanos y vi que rosa habia mejorado mucho con la magia de su cuerno y que luan hera muy agil y fuerte **_

_**Entonces el capitan me dijo que yo tambien me entrenase y eso es lo que ise durante meses entrenamos y rosa cada vez mejorava con sus echisos luan se volvia mas fuerte y agil de lo que ya era y yo ...bueno yo por alguna razon empeza a aser magia sin la nesecidad de un cuerno y me volvi mas fuerte mas agil y desarrolle un sentido que me permitia ver en la obscuridad **_

_**Devio ser alguno de los efectos secundarios de aquel echizo que nos mando ese invokador ya que a luan el color de sus alas y cabello se volvio azul y rosa el color de su magia se volvio rosa como su nombre y ami bueno ... me volvi mas siniestro de lo que ya era con mi cabello mas obscuro que antes y mis ojos negros como la noche y eso me preocupava ya que al parecer era el unico que poseia a un demonio en el interior**_

_**El tiempo paso y ya estavamos apunto de cumplir 14 años **_

_**Luan perfeciono sus manejo de agilidad y su fuerza y rosa aprendio a aser echizos que solo la reina galaxya podia aser **_

_**Y yo domine el control sobre el demonio que llevaba puesto en mi interior y lo aprendi a controlar pero en silencio ya que nadie devia saber que tenia un demonio en mi interior **_

_**Entonces un dia sonaron las campanas y empezo a llover fuego del cielo y desde lo lejos del palcio se vieron odas de demonios aserca dose entonces el capitan miek tomo el mando y dirijio la primera oleada de defensa y en medio de todo el caos luan rosa y yo nos juntamos y salimos asia la batalla juntos uno cuidando del otro **_

_**La sangre de demonios . .pegaso que cain.y alicornios que luchavan con armas y magia corria como rios de sangre en medio de todo eso luan rosa y yo manteniamos posiciones defendiendo el palcio y veiamos a amigos morir conocidos y otros ponis y para rosa y luan esto fue demaciado algo que traumo sus vidas pero ami no me afecto entonces las fuerzas se retiraron . Deno de llover fuegk y senisas y de entre los cuerpos mutilados de cientos de compañeros muerto y heridos vi al mismo INVOKADOR de aquellavez entonces agarre mi espada y la guarde y lo segui dejando a luan y rosa atendiendo a los herido **_

_**Aquel demonio me condujo asia una fortaleza que una vez fue considerada como una ciudad entonces me escabulli y con un echizo de camuflaje que rosa me habia ensañado entre en la base de quellos demonios en busca de aquel invokador y aser que pagase por lo que me abia echo y al llegar al centro lk vi y vi que planeava un asalto a una las minas de hierro que era fundamental para la forjadura de armaduras y equipamento del palacion entknces decidi acavar con esto y poner fin a los dias de aquel demonio**_

_**Flash back**_

_**Kalev andava decidido a asessinar a aquel demonio asi que espero a que estubiese solo y cuando vio la oportunidad se aserco y desenfundo su espada con su magia y clavo la espada por la espalda del demonio atravezando todo y salie do por su pecho **_

_**Entonces la saco y tendio al demonio en el piso y este le dijo**_

_**Invokador-eres...sdsk...tuu ...hhaaaa el niño que profane su alma**_

_**Kalev (mirandolo alos ojos)-si soy yo y e venido a devolverte el favor**_

_**Invokador (ensangrentado y tociendo) haja...no lo entiendo tu degiste ser consumido por el espiritu ...haja...no controlarlo**_

_**Kalev-pues la princesa me ayudo**_

_**Invokador-pero no te limpio del todo verdad**_

_**Kalev-y que tiene que ver eso con este demonio**_

_**Invokador-solo piensalo los ponis a los que llamas hermanos desarollaron abilidades especiales que pueden controlar sin nesecidad ee un demonio dentro de su alma...ahaj...pero tu ...alguna vez te pregu taste por que tienes magia ...ahaj...el por que de tus ojos obscuros...haja...por si no te diste cuenta niño ...todo es gracias a esa lado obscuro que ssta dentro de ti **_

_**Kalev-pues si es asi lo dominare y aprendere a que me ovedesca**_

_**El invokador miro a kalev y entre sus ultimas palabras le dijo**_

_**Invokador-aver... si...sales de esto con vidaaaaa**_

_**Entonces el demonio levanto una garra y lanzo una bola de luz roja al cielo y los guardias demoniacos se dirijieron asia la posicion de kalev ydesde el palacio imperial se vio aquella luz rojisa y empezaron a preguntar en donde esta kalev y partio un grupo de soldados en busca de kalev**_

_**Mientras tanto kalev en aquella base **_

_**Dejo a un lado el cadaver de aquel demonio y rapidamente un grupk de guardias demoniacos lo rodeo y empezaron a atacarlo**_

_**Kalev a vil mente desenfundo su espada con su magia y la clavo en el primer demonio que se puso en el frente sullo y empezo a pelear**_

_**La sangre de demonios salia disparada yaque kalev anticipava los golpes de cada uno de ellos y se abria campo entre ellos hasta que tragenor a una bestia demoniaca a un troll infectado por los demonios y kalev se enfrento a aquel troll gigantesco que lo superava en tamaño y fuersa el primer golpe mando el troll y kalev los esquivo y rapidamente se aserco a las patas de aquel troll y clavaba su espada pero en un descuido su espada se cebro en 2 por tratar de clavarla en la gruesa piel del troll entonces uso su magia para lanzar conjuroa y nada parecia resultar hasta que el troll en un veloz movimiento aplasto a kalev con una desus imensas piernas y este quedo atrapado y forzado a luchar contra la pierna del troll manteliendola levantada para no ser aplastado y en eso kaleg sintio una llama en el pecho y sintio una voz que decia dejame esto ami en eso kalev escucho aquella voz y entonces serro los ojos y todo su cuerpo empezo a tornarse negro y en su lomo salio una espada obscura y muy bien afilada y la fuerza de kalev se duplico por mil y empujo la pierna del troll asiendolo caer y una grqncantidad de demonios se amontono sobre kalev y este nlbrutal mente se libero y cojio la espada de su lomo y lanpuso apuebra **_

_**Los demonios se asercavan veloz mente a kalev y este con tanzolo pasar su espada ante ellos cain sin el mayor esfuerzo possible y empezk a librarse ee caea demonio que habia en la zona y el troll se levanto y furiozamente lanzo un rugido y en eso kalev levanto buelo y vio que la punta de sus alas era mas punteaguda que cuandk estava normal y que eran obscuras **_

_**Entonces desde lo mas alto kalev se dejo caer y con la fuerza ee la caida clavo la espada en la cabeza de aquel troll dejandolo asi tendido en el suelo y despojandole de la vide en eso kalev miro a su alrededor y se tranquilizo y noto que su cuerpo volvia a ser el mismo**_

_**Kalev-pero que rayos pasa aqui... bueno sea lo que aya pasado en este lugar acavo **_

_**Y luego vio la espada clavada en la cabeza del troll y vio que se convirtio en una espada normal pero co el mismo filo de la otra y sin ser obscura **_

_**En eso llegaron luan y rosa junto a un peloton de gerreros y cuando me vieron vieron a un demonio mas...**_

_**Bueno ese a sido el primer capitulo de dosmundos un destino origenes espero que les aya gustado asi que lol**_

_**Si quieren que buestro oc aparesca a lo largo de pa historia solo abisame por g+ me buscais como kalev y aparecera mi personaje en humano yyy eso estodo **_

_**Tambien agradesco a unnpar de amigos que me ayudaron con algunos nombres jeje**_


End file.
